Lágrimas de sangre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ya no me miras, ya no piensas ni me sonries. Como si alguna vez hubiese sido diferente. No importa si ya no me reconoces y si me odias; yo seguiré cuidándote hasta que me dejes. Dos de mis pasiones, Angst/Romance, SSHG
1. Negación

**Lágrimas de Sangre.  
**  
Bueno Soy MariSeverus; con una historia nueva. Me ha llegado la inspiración para una idea un tanto bizarra y quiero saber como será el desarrollo de la misma; espero que esto no sea un fracaso y termine en una buena historia. Sin más que decir, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demases, no me pertenecen; en cambio sí, a JK Rowling  


* * *

01 Negación  


* * *

- _Déjalo Hermione, no tiene sentido- Las voces sonaban en su cabeza, distantes y vacías. No podía pensar, tenía mil obligaciones en la mente._

-_Mi marido necesita un relajante muscular, necesita un coagulante, necesita un filtro de paz._

_Mi marido me necesita._

- ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- un medimago se acercaba, por cada paso que daba Hermione quería retroceder.-

Mi esposo- balbuceó- ¿cómo está mi esposo?

- ¿Su esposo señorita?

- Si, el hombre de cabello negro, a quien internaron hace poco.

- Ese señor no tiene esposa, no tiene familia alguna- aseguró el médico con la mirada seria- ¿está segura de que es el paciente correcto?

Hermione soltó una risotada, apenada se llevó las manos a la boca; siguió hablando sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- ¿Qué si no sé como es él?, claro que sé quien es mi esposo, claro que seguramente él no sabe que existo.

El medimago la miró incrédulo; quizás pensó que era digna de ser internada también.

- Tiene que creerme, él es mi marido; sólo que, sólo que- Hermione perdió la fuerza para continuar- él se ha olvidado de mí.

- ¿Sabe cómo se llama?- el médico enmarcó una ceja- ¿al menos?

Hermione le miró con duda, estaba pálida, ojerosa; no había dormido nada a causa de los profundos alaridos que él emitía en cada espasmo de dolor; y sus piernas ya pronto dejarían de sostenerla.

- Por supuesto que lo sé- bufó ella tajante- él se llama Severus Snape.

_Hermione Granger esposa de Severus Snape, Severus Snape esposo de nadie_

- El hombre del cuarto 35

- Si, él.

El medimago se apartó para que Hermione pasara, luego comenzó a seguirla. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, no quería abrirla, no quería revivir la experiencia pasada de encontrarse con él. El medimago colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta; donde la de Hermione se mantenía temblorosa.

- Tiene que enfrentarlo señora Snape, tiene que enfrentarse con su esposo.

Hermione respiró hondamente, tenía que preparar su mejor sonrisa; tenía que demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Quiero que me saquen de este maldito lugar! ¡No estoy enfermo ni estoy loco!- Severus Snape escupía desde la cama de la habitación; cualquier palabra que se le cruzara por la mente. Otro medimago trataba de controlarlo.

- Necesita quedarse por unos días; la mordida de la serpiente ha sido muy fuerte y ha dañado varios sistemas de su cuerpo; entre ellos su sistema inmunológico. Si llegara a salir y a contraer una enfermedad, moriría al instante.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Prefiero morir que quedarme en este infierno!

- Severus, por favor.

- ¡Cállate!- le espetó a Hermione- ¡Ya estoy cansado de ti, y de que digas que nos conocemos!

- Descuide, la pérdida de memoria puede ser temporal- le dijo el primer medimago que encontró en el pasillo- Puede empezar por mostrarle cosas, tratar de hacer que recuerde.  
_  
¿Cómo repetir un matrimonio?_

- La dejaremos sola, si necesita algo avísenos.

Hermione odiaba el sonido, odiaba el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí; odiaba el silencio y el vacío que ello dejaba.

- ¿Y ahora que estúpida historia me vas a contar?- le dijo con desdén- Ya sé la historia de la guerra, el rescate heroico y la del lindo matrimonio.

Sus palabras la herían más de lo que quería demostrar; no se permitiría desfallecer, lo amaba; y ella lo regresaría a la normalidad, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Yo, creo que te contaré; mi historia.

**TBC:** Mmm lamento haber escrito tan poco; sin embargo prometo que para después traeré más, es que no tengo mucho tiempo y no he dormido mucho. Este fic se lo dedico a **Lady Grayson**, a todas las chicas que leyeron mi fic "**en tus brazos**" y a cierta persona que no quiere que la mencione pero que sabe lo que es cuidar de una persona que no recuerde ya quien eres.


	2. Recuerdos

**Saludos Navideños.**

Bien, me encuentro actualizando las historias. De hecho dudo que lo haga con asiduidad por éstas fechas ya que mañana temprano saldré de viaje. Igual, espero que les guste; ya que la persona la cual sabe como es el cuidar de una persona que no te recuerde (mi mamá) no quiso que le mencionara y por lo tanto vamos a referirnos a ella como mamá; me dió una breve explicación sobre lo que fué cuidar de su madre que tenía un problema similar, y por lo tanto estaré pidiéndole asesoría sobre eso y sobre los problemas que representan para el cuidador a lo que he llamado (cuidado si ya tiene ese nombre) "síndrome del cuidador".

Además debo agregar que sí no me equivoco en el libro siete de Harry Potter (obviamente); Dumbledore menciona que es una lástima que Snape haya muerto a manos de Voldemort, y que lamenta no haberlo visto (si es que ya no lo predijo). En fin acá es totálmente diferente, por si alguien pregunta.

Bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me complace que te gustara la dedicatoria Lady; pensé en un regalo navideño y no se me ocurrió forma mejor que un fan fic.  
**

* * *

02 **Recuerdos**

* * *

**

Dormir, hacía una semana entera; desde que a su esposo le habían diagnosticado "pérdida de memoria y regresión temporal", que ella no sabía lo que era una suave cama con una blanda almohada. En cambio sí, sabía lo que era un duro muro o un engarrotamiento muscular.

No sabía que tenía que ver la pérdida de memoria o la regresión con Nagini, más era; que temía que estuviera sucediéndole por la vejéz que por otra condición externa.

_- Dígale a esa mujer que no tenemos nada en común Albus, no estámos casados y que yo no sé quién rayos es Hermione Granger._

_¿Por qué habría de haber escogido olvidarla a ella?, podías preguntarle quién era Harry Potter y su presión saltaba a grados anormales; preguntarle por Hermione, causaba el mismo efecto; pero sólo por que odiaba pasar tiempo con ella._

Se pasó por segunda vez la mano por la cara; tratándo de mantenerse despierta, para cuando a su marido le tocara el tratamiento mañanero. Levantó la vista por igual, segunda vez; y lo miró dormir, lo miró dormir pacíficamente.

Al verlo dormir no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que ambos habían dormido, que ambos habían pasado juntos.

_- ¡Eh Hermione!, ¿Que rayos crees que haces?- miraba una revista cómodamente sentada en el sofá del salón, pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ello._

_- ¿Que hago de qué?- contestó la chica con una sonrisa- sólo estoy leyendo, ¿qué? ¿no se nota?_

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar leyendo cuando faltan dos días para tú matrimonio?, ¡por diós, eres increíble!_

_- Exácto, faltan dos días. Aún tenemos tiempo Gin._

_- ¡Dos días es un lápso extremadamente corto para una boda!, ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que atender, luego podrás sentarte y dedicarle tú amor a la lectura!  
_

_- Él no va a regresar sino hasta mañana por la noche, y todo lo que haga quiero compartirlo con él._

Y regresó, regresó esa misma noche y su rostro despertó en ella las mil pesadillas. Esa noche, iba a ser la más larga de todas los vivídas en el solstício de invierno.

_- Su plan, ¡ese endemoniado plan Hermione!- rugió derrotado desde el sofá; dándole la espalda. Ella igual lo acompañó, igual aunque no supiera de que se trataba o si necesitaba su compañía o no- Lo siento, pero lo que teníamos planificado; me temo que no podrá ser._

_- ¿Cómo que no podrá ser Severus?- urgió ella, no queriéndose dar por vencida- ¿hablas de, nuestro matrimonio?_

_Su expresión fue de fuerte miedo, como si luchara por no oírse a sí mismo cancelar algo que anhelaba inténsamente._

_- Sí Hermione, la boda. Lo tuyo, lo mío; lo nuestro._

_- Oh Severus- su mente se detuvo, pareció congelarse en los días antes cuando ellos aseguraron ante todo el profesorado que contraerían matrimonio. En los momentos felices._

_Tomó las manos de la jóven que se había puesto a su lado, y las besó con desespero, como temiendo que al alejarlas; ellas ya no quisieran regresar a él. Como si el rechazo fuera a lastimar y a enfurecer hasta el centímetro de carne más recógnito de su ser._

_- Si lo supieras mi amor, si supieras todo por lo que he de pasar- Suspiró el hombre, aún si soltar sus manos- Por eso no quiero, no deseo que tengas que verlo. Que tengas que ver mi- no había podido continuar, no se lo permitiría; no se permitiría decirle tal noticia._

_- ¿Ver tú qué?- demandó ella con despero; algo en sus palabras no le agradaban, que ya de por sí, su tono no le gustaba._

_Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos. Ella igual hubiera preferido no enterarse a tener que oír aquellas letales palabras y aquél tono tan deprimente._

_- Mi muerte Hermione- cerró los ojos y esperó los improperios hacia su "señor" que habían de salir de ella. Pero igual, no llegaron. Levantó la vista pero no encontró nada; sólo encontró lágrimas donde antes retenía sus manos._

_- Pero tú no puedes, tú no puedes ir y morir; ¡no puedes dejarme!_

_- Es una cuestión de obligación; sin mí el plan no puede seguir; sin mí Potter no lo logrará._

_- ¡No es una obligación morir!- Hermione sostubo su rostro, aunque sus manos temblaban tanto que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse al temple de las circunstancias- ¡Nadie nunca dijo que morir salva al universo! ¡Es sólo el último recurso. Y Harry no necesita que mueras por él para lograrlo, nadie planifica tú vida Severus! ¡nadie!_

Se mantuvo en silencio. En Hermione no había miedo, al menos no que él viera; sólo había una profunda determinación.

- Entónces ven conmigo- susurró, si ella no se arrepentía ni retrocedía; él tampoco sería el primero en hacerlo.

- Iré a donde tenga que ir, terminaré donde termines tú.

Se levantó como si lo hubieran pellizcado. Abandonó su asiento, su posición de derrota y fue hasta ella. La sostuvo entre sus brazos; repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez durante el tiempo en que las campanadas dieron las doce en punto. Fue la única y quizás última vez en que le vería derramar lágrimas por ella y por lo que le acontecía. Aquellos pozos negros que siempre habían sido insondables, fríos y que hacían que ella se encontráse de cierta forma, relajada; ahora estaban débiles y próximos a apagarse, como si se trataran de faroles lejanos.

- No dejes que ésto se termine Severus, no dejes que yo me separe de tí- rogó ella, tratándo de detener una locura.

- No Hermione, no dejaré que te apartes de mí; que ellos te aparten- Sus dedos reposaron en los cabellos de la chica, en una caricia casi inconciente. Hubieran podido pasar años así, no hubiese importado. Tomó sus labios, aquel dulce que podía probar infinítamente; la única cosa que hacía que el regresar tuviera sentido; su jóven y bella Hermione.

Era como una especie de recordatorio, no por ser un recuerdo en sí; sino por que le recordaba que no podía desfallecer; que no podía faltar a sus palabras, faltar a sus compromisos.

Ella había tratado, pensó que había sido por pura casualidad; pero creer que no le otorgaba un sentido especial en particular. Repetir su nombre doce veces, sonaba tan mágico; aunque distaba mucho de serlo, ciertamente.

- Es la hora- le dijeron a sus espaldas, provocándole un repentino susto- Vamos a despertarlo.

- Si no le importa yo lo haré- supirándo hondamente, se levantó y se posicionó a su lado. Los medimagos se detuvieron a cada lado para como simepre, evitar algún arranque de ira.

- Severus- le llamó la chica, y por un momento cerró los ojos; incapáz de mirar- Severus despierta, eshora del tratamiento.

No hubo respuesta alguna, por un momento los medimagos temieron lo peor. O no quería despertar, o ya había pasado su tiempo de hacerlo.

- Severus- insitió Hermione- Sabes que no puedes hacerles esperar, no están sólo para tí.

**Continuará:** Bien, tuve que irme; espero igual que éste capítulo le guste y nos estamos leyendo en otra oportunidad. Si no nos vemos, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.


	3. Dolor Insufríble Parte uno

**Saludos comenzando este año nuevo.**

Bueno, regresé ( muy puntual y mucho más temprano de lo previsto, pero acá me encuentro de nuevo) espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes navidades junto a sus familias y amigos; y que todos sus deseos para éste nuevo año se les cumplan (aunque para ello se necesita esfuerzo, así que a superarse ¡a superarse!)

Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron, me es grato encontrar que a unos cuantos les interesa saber que locuras voy a escribir en ésta nueva (digámoslo de una forma elocuente) "locura que se me ha ocurrido a mi pensadora", je. Un beso.

**MariSv

* * *

03 **Dolor insufrible primera parte**

* * *

**  
Las varitas estaban preparadas, las mentes no. Era toda una locura, mucho ruído, todos a hablan a la vez y hasta ese momento ninguno había dado con la solución.

- ¿Están seguros de que todo está bien?- agitada Hermione tomaba una y otra vez la mano de Severus. Igual, para ella estaba preocupantemente fría.

- Sí, no sabemos la razón por la cual no se halla despierto- el medimago se mostró confundido. A Hermione ese diagnóstico no le gustó para nada.

- ¿Está bromeando acaso? ¿está mi esposo acaso haciéndome parte de un engaño?- se preguntó, y le pareció que el medimago sonreiría.

- Severus despierta, ya es de mañana y tienes que tomar las pociones. No empecemos de nuevo.

No sucedió nada más, de hecho no había sucedido nada que pudiese agregar el "más". Por un momento Hermione pensó en alarse el cabello, pensó en tomar desquiciadamente a su marido y a aquel dosél frente a ella.

- Eh Severus- Hermione se inclinó suavemente hacia él- Severus despierta ya.

Le pareció cosa suya, le pareció que se había equivocado. Pero le pareció observar que éste trataba de verla por el rabillo del ojo.

- Basta Severus, ya sé lo que intentas hacer- dijo sonrojada, estaba segura que todos los medimagos junto a ella reirían en cuanto salieran de aquella habitación- Sí, te parece muy gracioso tenerme preocupada; anda ríete.

Y funcionó, suavemente el hombre comenzó a abrir los ojos y también la sonrisa. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando la ventana, temiendo que si lo miráse iba a matarlo.

- ¡Te he engañado!- sonrió su marido, los presentes no sabían si reírse con él o regañarlo.

- Nos ha tomado un buen rato despertarlo señor Snape- le dijo un hombre a su lado- No tenemos mucho tiempo, y su esposa estaba muy preocupada.

- Bah, tonterías- chistó él- además, ¿sabe usted lo que si es una broma cruel, pesada y sin gracia?- entrecerraba los ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza en dirección hacia Hermione- Que la hagan pasar a ella por mi mujer. Como si mereciese ese calificativo.

- Llámenos si nos necesita señorita, más tarde vendrán a traerles el desayuno.

- ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso! ¡esa comida es tan insípida como ésta mujer!- negó con la cabeza- es más, ¡si no me dejan salir de éste lugar, será mejor que se preparen!

Se cerró la puerta de nuevo, la oscuridad pronto fue invadiendo la habitación. Hermione siguió mirándo hacia la ventana, dolida o no; prefería perder su vista en el horizonte antes de tener que vérselas con él.

- No fue para tanto- dijo Snape resuelto luego de unos instantes, Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras preparaba las pociones que sin falta; él debía tomarse todos los santos días.

- No no lo fue, no fue tanto que me dejaras en ridículo frente a todos. No fue tanto que me trataras como una cualquiera frente a todos- se acercó lentamente con un frasco. Su líquido púrpura brillante ondeó mientras caminaba- Anda bébetelo ya.

Hermione acercó la botella lentamente, miró como él arqueó las cejas y movió su mano enviando el frasco hacia la pared; esparciéndole el contenido.

- No- suspiró y sonrió con desprecio- no quiero nada de eso, no sé que diablos es eso. Y mucho menos quiero algo que tú me des.

- No seas infantil por favor- rogó Hermione pasándose una mano por el rostro- ¿Cómo es posible que quebráses la pócima? es una administración rigurosa, no puedes perder siquiera una dósis.

- Déjame en paz- volvió a suspirar dejándose caer en la cama cómodamente- ¿que no tienes nada que atender? ¿No estudias, trabajas o tienes que mantener hijos?

¿Hijos? la única cosa que debía mantener se comportaba peor que un niño de cinco años, y eso era ya mucho decir.

- Sí, pero lo que tengo que mantener no sabe comportarse- ésta vez fue su turno, fue su turno de reírse un poco. Igual él pareció captar la indirecta y su rostro empalideció ante tal ofensa.

- ¡No necesito que me cuídes!, ¡no importa cuantos brebajes más me des, todos te los escupiré, los arrojaré!- cerró los ojos- Y ahora, te pido amablemente que te vayas; si no quieres que yo me encargue de eso personalmente.

¿Que había pasado?, ¿Que había pasado con el Severus Snape que tanto amaba, con aquél hombre que le hacía suspirar; que le hacía aguardar su espera en vilo, por e cual daría su vida y por lo que ahora no daría ni un centavo?

_- ¡Recuéstalo aquí Hermione!, ¡Rápido!- gritaba una alarmada Ginny, un rastro de sangre era su única huella._

_- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Se sigue enfriando Ginny! ¿Que vamos a hacer?_

_Hermione frotó sus dos manos en un último intento de proporcionarle calor al moribundo cuerpo. Sabía que eso no funcionaría, pero estaba atada de brazos._

_- ¿Cómo era que empezaba ese conjuro?, ¡Tantos años de práctica!, ¡Ya entiendo por qué Harry me decía que a veces los libros son inservibles a la hora de la realidad!_

_- Ten Hermione- susurró Ginny entregándole unas sábanas descoloridas que había encontrado a lo lejos. Clarificar dónde estaban era casi imposible._

_Hermione tomó las sábanas y con violencia comenzó a romperlas. Moldeó unos retazos y los amarró alrededor de su cuello._

_- ¡El veneno, el veneno!- urgió Ginny con los ojos engrandecidos- ¿cómo rayos se supone que vamos a sacárselo? , la enfermería está a dos pisos de aquí, jamás llegaremos._

_- Tengo una idea; quizás funcione- Hermione apartó el cabello de su rostro- el director indicó; que cuando le necesitásemos sólo teníamos que avisarle._

_- Sí, pero que ¿Que vas a hacer?_

_- Voy a solicitar su ayuda._

- ¿Que tanto me miras?- urgió Snape encontrándose bajo la mirada perdida de Hermione- ¿Que acaso tengo algo en el rostro que hace que me mires como una tonta?

- Nada, ojalá tuvieras algo que mirar- respondió ésta a su vez con enojo y salió de la habitación. Una vez se había preguntado que sería de su vida in él, ahora se estaba preguntando; como volver a ser libre.

Se sentó en un banquillo y se quedó ausente, sólo mirando a las personas que iban y venían a su alrededor. Todo en cámara lenta.

_- No puedes Hermione, no puedes pretender atarte a él. ¡Eres una muchacha jóven, tienes que estar al lado de la persoa correcta!- sentenció Ron ofreciéndole un vaso con agua en la misma sala, y casi en el mismo lugar._

_- Lo amo Ron, no sé por qué; pero lo amo más de lo que puedo soportar._

_- No puedo entenderlo Hermione. ¿Que tiene él que no?_

_- ¿Tengas tú?- interrumpió ella con una sonrisa- Sin ofender Ron, pero no existe punto de comparación._

_- Te has hecho de él, de seguro hasta has pasado por su cama- el sarcasmo fue evidente, Hermione ni se inmutó. Su vida sexual con Snape era plena y apasionada, y no tenía por que compartirla con Ron._

_- Por favor Ron, no escandalices- Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza cepillándose el cabello- Soy tan de él como fuí tuya una vez._

_- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada de eso. Apenas y llegué a tocarte un solo cabello!- Chistó él en su defenza, Hermione supo que no mentía._

_- Pues tarde cantástes Ronald._

¡Rayos!, si hubiera visto lo obvio. Si hubiera visto aunque sea que todo se presentaría como se mostraba ahora; hubiera tomado sus previsiones.

¿Que previsiones? ¿Acaso se estaba diciendo que dejaría a Snape? Ganas no le faltaban, pero sí lo hacía; ya hasta ella se encontraría faltando a la promesa.

- Aunque uno de nosotros muera, el amor no se acabará. El otro se encargará de mantenerlo vivo.

- Debería irse a descansar- un hombre le habló a su lado, Hermione movió la cabeza.

- ¿Debería?, temo que si lo hago; jamás regrese.

- Mire, su esposo atraviesa ahora por una fase incierta. No sabemos cuanto tiempo le tome a su cerebro regresar a la normalidad, no sabemos si lo hará. Lo único que si sabemos, es que usted puede volver a ganárselo, usted puede volver a empezar.

- ¿Cómo devolver tres años de romance a escasos minutos?- se sonrió Hermione.

- Así como llegaron a tenerlos.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Si antes le había costado metérsele por los ojos a Snape, literálmente; mucho más iba a costarle ahora.

- Lamento si soy impertinente- se disculpó el medimago de turno- Pero estoy preocupado por usted. Le hará daño estar día y noche en éste lugar, hay que estar preparado para éstas situaciones.

- Es mi esposo.

- Puede que lo sea, pero su enfermedad no lo hace ser él precísamente. Hay muchos riesgos, puede agredirle o incluso usted puede caer en una enfermedad o en una depresión irreversible.

En el curso matrimonial no decía nada de eso, hablaba de "en la salud y en la enfermedad", pero no para tanto.

- Gracias por su consejo.

Una muje llegó corriendo por el otro pasillo, Hermione inclinó la cabeza para mirar bien lo que sucedía. Esperaba que no fuese lo que se estaba imaginando; pero en cuanto la detalló con exactitud supo que si lo era.

- ¡Gracias al cielo lo encuentro señor!- agitada, la mujer trató de hablar- ¡El señor Snape ha enloquecido! le he llevado el desayuno como siempre; pero ¡me lo ha arrojado! y casi me agrede.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, si algo malo le sucedía; no creía poder soportar otra mala noticia.

Para cuando entraron la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Hermione no supo como pero se había levantado y estaba a centímetros de la puerta.

- ¡Severus!- se detuvo Hermione encontrándoselo frente a ella, su mirada viró rápido hacia los presentes.

- ¡No, ahora me iré y nadie intentará detenerme!- levantó la mano temblando y en ella empuñaba la varita de Hermione.

Rayos, ¿por que la había dejado dentro?; si se hería sería por su culpa.

- ¡Estás temblando!, ¡Detente ya!- Hermione trató de quitarle la varita pero Snape retuvo su mano. Por más tiempo que pasáse, no perdía su fuerza.

- Severus, me lastimas.

- Suéltela- pidió el medimago con calma, sin embargo Snape poco pareció reaccionar.

- ¡Apártense!- alzó la varita y pronto ésta comenzó a iluminarse, Snape despegó los labios para hablar pero no sucedió nada. Hermione soltó un chillido y el hombre se vino abajo con ella en su regazo; luego comenzó a estremecerse.

- ¡Está colapsando!, ¡levántenlo rápido!- los presentes se avocaron a ayudar, Hermione se quedó en el suelo, Su labio sangraba y su mano tenía una fea hinchazón.

- ¡El señor tenebroso los castigará, cuando él sepa lo que hacen los matará a todos!- gritó en su último aliento.

- ¡Oh señorita Hermione!- una mujer se inclinó para ayudarle- ¿Está bien?

Bien superficialmente estaba, pero no en el alma. Su esposo, el hombre del cual se había enamorado, aquel que le había jurado amor eterno jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a no ser que fuese una caricia. Pero ya no sabía que esperar.

- Descuide, ya lo han sedado; supongo que se trató de un colpaso nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso?, a mi me pareció más un arranque de ira señorita- suspiró Hermione mientras la mujer sostenía su mano.

- Tiene una herida muy fea allí, déjeme arreglársela.

- Como era de esperarse, su esposo tuvo un arranque de ira. Aunque debo decir que no es causado por voluntad propia sino por una alteración en el sistema. Como ha notado, ha tenido una regresión pequeña; parece jurar que Quien ya tú Sabes sigue con vida, y es de esperarse que problemas como esos se sigan sucitando.

- ¿Que más podría suceder?

- Que vea personas, que hable solo; inclusive que la confunda a usted misma con alguien o que invierta tiempos.

- ¿Que invierta tiempos?

- Puede que un día se comporte como un niño, que la recuerde en su infancia; que recuerde un momento que haya pasado con usted. Por eso no puedo garantizarle su seguridad; en estas etapas es mejor conllevar la presión acompañado, de a poco.

¿Cómo podría pensar ella en sobrecargar a alguien con su peso? si para ella era difícil, ¿cómo sería para otra persona que no estaba acostumbrada a él?

- ¿Le ha visto algún tipo de conducta que deba ser de cuidado?

- Solamente esa, he visto poco; ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido.

_Continuará:_ Bueno, me fui a actualizar el resto de mis fics (los que me alcance con la inspiración) un beso y saludos.


	4. Dolor insufrible Parte dos

**Retrasada otra vez.**

Esa parece ser la historia de mi vida, el estar retrasada y actualizar una vez al año. Mil disculpas, acá les dejo más.

**MariSv

* * *

03 **Dolor insufrible segunda parte

* * *

  
Pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente mirando a Snape bajo sedación. Según el medimago, la regresión que había sufrido; había repercutido lo suficiente como para debilitarlo. por supuesto Hermione se mantuvo a su lado aunque la sugerencia del medimago, era un buen descanso.

Ginny pasó por San Mungo, su preocupación había aumentado los niveles tolerables y estaba por atar a Hermione y llevársela de aquel deprimente lugar. Obviamente, ningún tipo de charla podía convencerla de que abandonáse el establecimiento.

- Mírate la cara Hermione, no has dormido en días.

- Él me necesita, necesita que esté a su lado- le contestó revolviendo sin ánimos una taza de café. Su tercera taza bien cargada.

- Puede que te necesite, pero suicidándote lentamente lo único que conseguirás es que él sufra y que tú también sufras. Por favor, hazme caso Hermione.

Hermione apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos le ardían y veía luces blancas; que eran una típica señal de una jaqueca por venir. Tomó el café con lentitud y se lo acercó a los labios, pero Ginny sostuvo su muñeca impidiéndole que continuara.

- Vamos a comer, al menos no tendrás que mantenerte a puro café- la chica sonrió a medias implorándole a su buen juicio.

Despegó los labios para replicar pero Ginny negó con la cabeza quitándole la taza de café de las manos y dejándola sobre la mesa. Hermione resignada abandonó la misma con la joven Gryffindor.

* * *

- El señor Snape está dormido ahora, señor Dumbledore.

- Es una lástima- susurró el anciano director al lado de Minerva Mcgonagall- ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra?

- Bueno- meditó una enfermera- debo decir que todo iba muy bien, pero ayer en la tarde el señor Snape se volvió agresivo y agredió a su propia esposa. Juró que Quien Tú Sabes vendría a vengar su sufrimiento en este lugar.

Dumbledore se mostró extrañado ante lo que la enfermera le refería. Estaba casi seguro de que comenzaba a mejorarse. Se giró hacia Minerva que se mantenía en silencio con los ojos fijos en él.

- ¿Y está solo ahora? Verá, mi colega acá presente; desea intercambiar algunas palabras con su esposa; de ser posible.

- Ella ha salido y yo no la he visto volver. Tengo entendido que recibió visitas hace un rato, aunque es un área prácticamente restringida para el paso; debido a la condición de su esposo.

- Ya, ¿y tardará mucho en regresar?

- No tengo información acerca de ello, pero por sus hábitos dudo que lo deje solo.

* * *

Se ubicaron en un restaurant cercano al hospital, las calles se sentían frías y extrañas ante sus ojos que habían estado encerrados por días en paredes de concreto. El débil sol golpeó su frente lacerando aún más su ya lastimada cabeza. Apenas sabía lo que significaba caminar en una concurrida avenida llena de Muggles que iban y venían, felices y en sus propias cavilaciones; como ella deseaba encontrarse en algún momento.

Ginny apartó una mesa alejada del bullício. Ambas se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, mientras los ojos de Hermione volvían por decirlo de alguna forma; a mirar.

- Te hace falta salir un poco más Hermione, tengo miedo que todo esto acabe contigo.

- Ya acabó conmigo, ya no queda nada de mí que rescatar.

Ginny miró a su amiga con pesar mientras ésta se recostaba sobre la mesa para reposar su adolorido cuello por unos instantes. Por un momento Ginny creyó que se había quedado profúndamente dormida; pero, escuchó la voz de su amiga, que se escuchó amortiguada entre sus propios brazos.

- Tengo mucho miedo, temo que Severus jamás vuelva a ser el mismo, que jamás recuerde quien rayos soy y lo que construímos juntos.

- Estoy segura de que él lo recordará, ¿por qué habría de olvidarse de tí?

- Por que recuerda a Dumbledore, a Minerva, a Harry, a tí; pero de mí no tiene la más mínima idea.

- ¿Y no te has preguntado por qué?

- Hasta el cansancio, he meditado día y noche para darme una respuesta; pero nada que se acerque a la realidad.

Ginny dió un suspiro de resignación y desvió la vista hacia la aún concurrida avenida. Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró en la misma dirección, adormecida.

- Todo era tan distinto, puedo escucharme jurando en aquella época que nada iba a destruir mis ilusiones, ni nuestro matrimonio.

- Pues- meditó Ginny- Snape era un espía de Quien tú Sabes, no me extraña mucho que haya pagado una cuenta que no es suya.

El almuerzo llegó, Hermione se quedó en silencio tan sólo mirándolo con cierta aprehensión; Ginny se apresuró a discutirle.

- Tienes que intentarlo Hermione, vas a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Hermione asintió con lentitud tomando un cubierto para picar el alimento. Fuera cual fuese su intención, no pudo seguir levantándose de golpe y llevándose un pañuelo a la boca. Corrió hacia el tocador.

Se detuvo frente al lavabo sintiéndose increíblemente mal. Una sensación de naúsea se alojó en su garganta impidiéndole respirar, sus labios se secaron y su vista comenzó a fallar.

Abrió el grifo con desesperación y se mojó el rostro con agua fría, volviendo a elevarlo para mirarse en el espejo. Sabía que iba a caer, sabía que si no hacía algo no sabría luego de ella e intentó dirigirse al inodoro para vomitar pero no pudo consigo misma. Terminó resbalando lentamente, recostada en una pared y con la vista perdida en las millones de luces que despedía el foco de luz sobre su cabeza.

Ginny esperó pacientemente. Había intuído que la chica tenía mucho tiempo sin comer propiamente y se encontraba un poco aprehensiva ante el alimento. Luego de veinte minutos de espera comenzó a preocuparse.

Con paso apresurado se encaminó hacia el tocador y no pudo seguir más allá al ver lo que se le presentaba. Corrió hacia Hermione y se arrodilló ante la chica inconciente.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó moviéndola un poco- ¡Hermione! ¿Que sucedió?

No obtuvo respuesta y su tensión aumentó. Se levantó para encontrar un poco de agua y humedecerle el rostro con un pañuelo.

- Vamos Hermione, despierta. Por favor despierta.

Y funcionó, luego de unos instantes sus párpados vibraron y ella pareció reaccionar. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo se sacudía enteramente. Ginny por su parte, trató de estabilizar a la joven bruja.

- ¿Que sucedió?- susurró la menor de los Weaslys, Hermione tardó en responderle.

- No lo sé, sólo me sentí muy mareada Ginny.

- ¿Pero, se trató de la comida? ¿o fue algo más?

- Sólo me desmayé. Traté de vomitar pero, me fue imposible llegar.

- ¿Desmayos? ¿vómitos? ¿Hermione, estás enferma?

- No, yo me siento bien.

Ginny al escuchar sus palabras abrió los ojos en una enorme sorpresa. Hermione se quedó pensativa ante las reacciones que su amiga estaba presentando.

- No creerás tú que estoy.

**TBC  
**  
Bueno, hasta acá los dejo. Tengo que estudiar muchas cosas y no tengo el tiempo necesario; unos besos y saludos.


	5. Tengo a tú hijo

**Una enorme disculpa inaceptable.  
**  
Bueno, nuevamente veo como mis fan fics se quedan sin actualizar. Lo siento muchísimo, pero hay veces que descuido cosas y no; tengo idea del porqué. Unos besos, y espero puedan disculparme  
_

* * *

_

04: Tengo a tu hijo

Parecía estar embarazada. Trataba de hacer memoria, ¿Cuando había sido su última noche juntos? Ah sí, la noche de bodas. Lo entendía, ellos no se cuidaban; estaban casados. Y ahora, ella estaba embarazada de un hombre que no era su "esposo"

- ¿Cuantos años tiene su esposo?-musitó suavemente la analista, Hermione emitió un suspiro. ¿No era ya demasiado viejo?

- Cumplirá los cuarenta y dos- explicó ella con suavidad- sí, me lleva muchos años.

-¿Y no sabía que estaba embarazada?

- No, lo último que supe, es que habían traído a mi esposo hasta acá.

La analista asintió, llevando un cuaderno de anotaciones. A su juicio, Hermione estaba demasiado delgada como para poder; sustentar a un bebé. No entendía; como la criatura se mantenía con vida.

- Sí, ya han pasado algunos meses desde su última relación sexual.

Ginny esperaba fuera de la habitación. Si Hermione estaba embarazada, esa sería una alegría; muy necesaria por aquellos días. Sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada, ella no se despegaba de Snape y; eso podría hacerle mucho daño. A ella y al bebé.

La observó salir de la habitación y, trató de hablar. Prefirió esperar, ya sabría de ella; la noticia. Hermione nohabía levantado la vista. Si bien tener un hijo, era la mayor alegría existente en el universo; no era lo mismo si no la compartía con Snape.

Caminaron un poco, aún en silencio; por todo el hospital. Se detuvieron frente a su habitación, y se sentaron. Hermione, giró la cabeza hacia Ginny y emitiendo un suspiro; habló.

- Estoy embarazada Ginny. Severus y yo; tendremos un hijo.

- ¡Eso es fantástico Hermione! Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió?

_Lo recordaba, ese día fue el mejor día de su vida. Se había casado con el hombre que amaba, y ese mismo hombre; le había jurado amor eterno._

_Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad. No estaban haciendo algo diferente, sólo ella llevaba un vestido diferente. Él la amaba como era, no quería que ella se viera diferente; su Hermione no entraba en un vestido de novia._

_Le acarició el cabello varias veces, sin decir nada. En la oscuridad, aún podía ver sus ojos; aún podía ver su amor. No había luz alguna, pero sentía que no estaba desorientada. Estaba él, allí._

_Sus labios, fueron tocados con suavidad. Apenas con un sólo dedo. Trataba de memorizar cada esquina, cada recoveco de la mitad de su alma separada. Su dedo fue precedido por sus labios. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo, no podía soportar más ser; lo que siempre era. Esa noche, el mundo realmente le conocería._

_Sus suaves manos, se deslizaron por todo su ser. No había rincón alguno; que no tuviese su nombre. El vestido, poco pareció importar ya. Rodó por la cama, cayó al suelo; se ensuciaba. Pero, eso ya era pasado.  
_

_Sus caricias, recorrieron su desnudo cuerpo; enteramente. Le hizo el amor, de la única forma que él sabía; y que ella amaba. Nadie le había llenado como él, y seguramente; nadie podría en un futuro._

_Estaba siendo cursi, lo sabía; pero esa era la verdad. No necesitaba oír de él, un "te amo" ó " lo eres todo para mí" Con lo que era, se contentaba. La tomó con suavidad, ella jamás le había pertenecido; sólo esa noche._

_Y aún no había luz, pero ella podía ver todo lo que necesitaba. Ya sabía de memoría todo de él._

- La noche de bodas- resumió Hermione en una corta frase- Hicimos el amor.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Hermione? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

Hermione meditó con lentitud. ¿Qué sentido tendría decirle una noticia como esa? Lo mínimo que podría recibir del hombre, era una carcajada y quizás; un escupitajo.

- Mi hijo no tiene un padre- musitó la joven, sobándose el vientre.

Ginny emitió un suspiro de resignación; y se mantuvo pensativa. Lo mejor, era decírselo. ¿Y si luego, por cosas de la vida; él lo descubría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Aunque para ella, parecía estarse sucitando una historia; como la de su esposo Harry. Un niño huérfano.

- Debes cuidarte más si, quieres tenerlo- Indicó la chica, con decisión- No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta; irás a casa a descansar.

- Pero Severus, él.

- Yo me quedaré, ya luego podrás venir.

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante aquella afirmación. No quería involucrar a nadie, aquél trabajo agotador; sólo debía ser desempeñado por ella. Snape era su esposo, era su responsabilidad. Si la guerra lo había afectado, ella trataría de resacir el daño. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo recluído, y ciertamente; tenía miedo de no volver a verlo jamás.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. La enfermera particular, salía y les indicaba que; él ya estaba despierto. Hermione, se disponía a entrar; pero Mcgongall le cortó el paso.

- Hermione, necesitamos hablar querida- dijo, luego del saludo.

- Usted dirá- suspiró Hermione, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Es sobre Severus, pero también sobre tí. No sé si lo sabes. Pero en el momento en el que, el señor tenebroso amenazó con matarlo; él trató de defenderse. Fue torturado

- Sí lo sé.

- Bueno, Dumbledore cree; que allí está la clave de este dilema. Torturado hasta la locura

- Pero, le mordió la serpiente.

- Sí, pero las mordidas de serpiente no tienen que ver con ello. Lo único que quedará en sus tejidos; será una necrosis.

Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la habitación. ¿Sería posible que las torturas hicieran todo eso? ¿El señor tenebroso lo había enloquecido?

Mcgonagall se mantuvo en silencio, mientras ella se acercaba hasta la habitación. Eso no podía ser cierto, él estaba terminando como; los padres de Neville. Ese sería su fin, si se sucitaba.

Se adentró y le mantuvo la vista; él también lo hacía. Le observó rodear la habitación, y sentarse a su lado. Contuvo su vientre con su mano y, tomando valor; decidió contárselo. tenía que, quedar algo de él allí dentro.

- Severus, estoy embarazada- dijo sin pensarlo.

- Perfecto, ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- No, estoy embarazada de tí. Es tú hijo.

- Demonios mujer ¡¿Qué otro cuento vas a inventarme?! ¿Qué otra cosa tienes escondida?

- Acabo de enterarme- musitó ella, con una ligera ironía- Ha sido un secreto de meses.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, por un largo rato. Él no dejaba de quejarse con el rostro; haciendo muecas de disgusto. Ella lo amaba, así que soportaría cualquier cosa; sólo por estar a su lado.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que estás embarazada?- espetó, diciendo a golpes las palabras.

- Cómo toda mujer, sintiéndome enferma y débil.

- ¿Por qué me adjudicas un hijo? ¡Yo siquiera he tenido una mujer! No que yo recuerde. Por que, Lily nunca.

¿Por qué si podía recordarle a ella? El acontecimiento era antiguo, y aún así; lo recordaba todo. Le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos, meditando el como decir "por que sé que es tuyo"

- Ya lo dije, estamos casados.

TBC.

La inspiración no me acompañó este día, para el fic. Pido disculpas, luego culmino el capítulo; lo prometo. Besos y cariños.


	6. Inocencia

**Ya no me disculpo, por que no tiene sentido.  
**  
Eso es todo, lo que debo decir. Saludos y besos.

* * *

05: Inocencia

Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida. Ese sería el día que ella, se iría del hospital; y Ginny le reemplazaría. lamentaba tanto, el tener que irse, y nada haber logrado. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, cuando; tenía que alistarse para marcharse. Al abrirlos en su totalidad, Severus ya estaba despierto y le observaba con detalle. Ella se impulsó, cuando se había dormido en una mala posición. Sólo le quedaba irse, así que se levantó y caminó alrededor de la habitación; para encontrar sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde va?- le dijo Snape, cuando ella ponía orden en sus asuntos.

- Cumpliré su deseo. Yo sólo me iré- dijo, con un tono de voz suave. Snape le observó, mientras ella trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

- El bebé, ¿Está bien?- preguntó, de pronto; y ella se giró impactada.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Curiosidad- fue lo que alegó dejándose caer en la cama.

Hermione no dijo más, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ginny esperaba afuera, ella sería su relevo. Para cuando salió, Hermione había comenzado a llorar. Ginny le abrazó, y así permaneció por un largo instante. La observó, irse con Harry; y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por ella. Hermione no habló durante todo el viaje. Y al entrar en la casa, tampoco.

Harry iba a cuidarla, mientras ella estuviera embarazada. Hermione, permanecía sentada en la cama, simplemente mirando hacia una ventana; mientras meditaba. Harry caminó hacia la habitación; y se sentó a su lado. Quiso hablarle, pero se sintió imposibilitado.

- ¿Nunca regresará, no es cierto?

- Por supuesto que sí, Snape regresará a ti Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué, yo no estoy segura de ello?

- Ya lo verás, él regresará. Además, Ginny va a cuidarlo. Nos turnaremos, pero no lo perderás.

Ella inspiraba, mirando a su mejor amigo. Hubiera querido, tener la misma esperanza; haberse despedido y tener la misma confianza. Había visto tanto sufrimiento, que ya no quería saber de nada. Pero debía subsistir, ella tenía a su hijo; el único trozo de su esposo que le quedaba. Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, y lo acarició con sus manos. Ella sería fuerte, por los dos.

- ¿Qué crees que sea tu hijo? ¿Niño, o niña?

- Espero con ansias, que sea una pequeña niña- sonrió ella, imaginándoselo- sería una fortuna.

- Ya lo creo, Lily tendría con quien jugar.

Ella sonrió, mientras Harry le miraba con calidez. Estuvieron simplemente sentados, por un corto tiempo; antes de que él la dejase sola. Le escribiría a Ginny para preguntarle cómo estaba todo. Hermione, sólo dormiría.

Ginny estaba sentada, junto al profesor. Le hablaba de Hermione, y trataba por todos los medios; de que él entendiera lo que ambos eran. Aún así, él no quería escucharla. Debía de haber una forma, en la cual; él pudiera recordarle. Y lo peor del caso, era que ella; no sabía a ciencia cierta si tendría sentido que él la recordase.

Recibió la carta de Harry, y acervó que todo estaba bien; aunque fuese falso. Severus, había comenzado a alucinar, y a creer que había alguien que le buscaba para matarlo. Todo eso, en unos pocos minutos. Ella misma, había tenido que salir de la habitación. Por supuesto, Luna había llegado para ayudarle.

Hermione había dejado de llorar, por incercia. Ya estaba lo suficientemente débil, como para poder enjendrar más lágrimas. Alzó la cabeza, y observó la luz del sol que se colaba por el alfeizar. Otro día pasaría, y ellos aún estaban separados. ¿Así sería toda su vida?  


* * *

TBC.

La inspiración sigue sin acompañarme demasiado. Vuelvo a pedirles disculpas, y prometo culminarlo. Besos y cariños.


	7. Esperanza

07: Esperanzas

Pocos meses, habían pasado desde que Hermione anunciaba que esperaba un hijo. Estaba dormida, en la habitación de huéspedes de Harry Potter. Cada uno de ellos, se turnaba para cuidar de Snape. Ese día, el hombre saldría del hospital. Ella, solo lloraba de imaginarse, lejos de él.

Con un suspiro, Hermione abría los ojos al sentir el vaivén de su vientre. Cuatro meses de embarazo, comenzaban a notarse en su juvenil y raquítico cuerpo. De todas formas, Ginny e incluso Luna, le ayudaban a recomponer su vida. Hermione; había recuperado unos cuantos kilos. Estaba comenzando a mejorar, aunque en su mente seguía existiendo su esposo.

Severus por más que ambas mujeres lo intentaban, incluso las gemelas Parvatti, no acudía a la razón. No conocía a Hermione y ya no quería saber de ella. Suspirando, ellas, se sentían derrotadas. Hacían todo lo que podían.

Ese día, Hermione miraba el reloj con desespero. Ya sabía que Severus, se iba muy pronto y tendría la potestad de escoger su camino. Si se iba para siempre, ella moriría. Con una inspiración forzosa, entendió que lo mejor era resignarse. Eso pensaba, hasta que la puerta de la casa, comenzaba a abrirse.

- ¿Para qué, tengo que quedarme aquí?- era su voz, sus quejas. Atrás, caminaba Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Estarás protegido.

- ¿De qué?

- Tenemos que cuidar de ti, hasta que te recuperes completamente.

- ¡Yo tengo lugar propio, al que ir!

- Lo sé, pero en tu estado, es mejor que estés aquí- Dumbledore iba a continuar, pero Severus se detenía para mirar a Hermione Granger.

- ¿Ella? ¿¡Qué hace ella aquí, Albus!? ¡Seguramente ella te pidió que me trajeras! Con esa... ¡Estúpida idea de que tenemos un hijo!

Hermione sintió la presión de las lágrimas, pero no quiso mostrarse débil, no quiso dar su corazón a torcer. Se mantuvo al temple, como pudo. No sabía si caminar hasta abrazarlo o simplemente, dejarlo allí e irse para siempre. Lo amaba tanto, que ni una decisión sin él, podía tomar. Ginny le miró y trató de apaciguarlo.

- Está bien, ella ya se iba.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó en dirección a Ginny. Ella, no supo qué decir. Suspirando, ambos se miraron. Luna intervino.

- Una vieja conocida. Pero, ella ya se va.

¿Irse? Ahora, que lo tenía tan cerca... ¿Irse? Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Ginny que se encogía de hombros y a Luna, que hacía el mismo gesto. Bueno, al menos podía regresar a su apartamento, con la esperanza de saber que su marido no se había distanciado de ella. Al menos; no físicamente.

Ella, recogía sus cosas, cuando Ron entraba en la habitación. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió suavemente, cuando Ron le sonrió. Se detuvo junto a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, ya casi.

- Escucha Hermione, lo siento tanto. Si existiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte... Créeme que lo haría enseguida.

- Sí hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarme- meditó ella en silencio, mirando a Snape desde su ventana.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuídenlo en mi ausencia. No importa si ya no me recuerda, no dejen que sufra.

- Entiendo.

Hermione sonreía, llevándose su valija. Suspirando, comenzaba a bajar las escaleras cuando él; entraba en el salón. La miró por un corto segundo, antes de irse y ni siquiera despedirse de ella. Ella sonrió y continuó su camino. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un gesto amable o un beso?

- Adiós, cuide a su bebé- escuchó en el pasillo y se dio la vuelta con sorpresa. Luego de eso, colocó sus manos sobre su vientre.

Claro que cuidaría a su bebé, era lo único de él que no podía arrancar de su ser. No debía ni sabía como.


	8. Sensaciones

Hermione estaba en su hogar, una pequeña casa que Harry había dispuesto para ella ya que no quería volver a la casa que antes, Severus y ella ocupaban con mucha felicidad. Estaba en la cama, cuando los rayos del sol daban con su cansado rostro. Con una expresión cansina, ella se levantaba y miraba el amanecer.

Severus por su parte, estaba despertando también, de una cruda noche. Había tenido calambres y un poco de frío. Suspirando, se levantaba de la cama, sintiendo que algo le faltaba. Algo, que era muy importante y que no podía recordar que era.

Ella, su esposa o algo parecido, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, sola. Odiaba hacerlo y al mirar la inmensidad de la casa, solo quería echarse a llorar otra vez. Ladeó la cabeza y recordó, que debía ir por Ginny, para hacerse su control prenatal. No sabía, si sería capaz de verle a la cara. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Al entrar en la casa, notó que las cosas estaban iguales y se preguntó, si Severus seguía allí. Cuando estaba junto a ella, hacía tantas cosas sin sentido. ¿Acaso solo la odiaba a ella?

Particularmente, mientras estaba en el salón, Severus salía hacia el mismo lugar. Ambos se miraron y él, soltó un gruñido de incomodidad.

- Buenos días, Severus.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Solo vine por Ginny. Necesito decirle que...- dijo y muy pronto se sintió exhausta. Supuso, que era el verlo allí. Bien, tal vez estaba algo paranoica- me acompañe a un chequeo prenatal...

- ¿No puede ir tu pareja contigo?

- Mi pareja, estaba en un hospital y acaba de salir...

- ¡Pues ve a buscarle!

- Él ya no sabe, quién soy- meditó ella y Snape, hizo un gesto de desdén. Mientras ella meditaba, se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor? Llevaba unos jeans grises, pero no se sentía incómoda en ellos. Severus, la observó, cuando su rostro se teñía de un ligero rubor. Ella, estaba experimentando algo muy extraño.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó, con cierta brusquedad. Ella, no le respondió y él lo intentó por segunda vez- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

No contestó cuando su rostro empalideció y perdió ese poco color, con un gesto rápido, la capturaba antes de verla caer al suelo, con un golpetazo seco. Era mejor que eso, aunque la odiase.

La recostó en el sofá y la contempló con mucha concentración. Estaba muy delgada y casi la tildaba de " volátil". Parecía que su estado, no era el indicado para cuidar de esa criatura que decía tener en su vientre. ¿Qué clase de madre era? En unos cuantos minutos, despertaba y le miraba con confusión.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, sécamente. Hermione no dijo nada y se acomodó hasta sentarse, con una mano en su cabeza.

- Estoy bien y creo... que debo irme- mencionó, levantándose. Al hacerlo, se tambaleó ligeramente y Snape, la sostuvo por su cadera. Hermione, se sorprendió enormemente que la tocara y hasta pudo sentir, ese cosquilleo que una vez había sentido cuando su esposo la sostenía de esa manera. Sin embargo, era un sentimiento muerto ya.

- Tenga cuidado...- fue lo dijo, cuando inconscientemente, su mano estaba sobre aquel pálido vientre de Hermione.

- Gracias, creo que...- suspiró, pero Ginny entraba en ese preciso instante a su hogar. Los contempló y pensó, que se habían arreglado. Estaba por preguntarlo, cuando Snape la soltó y caminó hacia las escaleras.

- Deberías cuidarte mejor, o matarás a ese niño inocente...


	9. Pensamientos

El control no era muy esperanzador. Si no se cuidaba, podía matar a ese pequeño ser que tenía, en su vientre. Ginny le aseguró que hacían todo lo que pudieran, para que Snape la recordara. Dijo que Luna había insistido hasta cansarse, por la noche. Que ellas creían que progresaba. Hermione no dijo nada, ya esperanzas no tenía.

Regresó a casa y se dejó caer en aquella cama, que tenía que compartir sola. Con su hijo y ella. Ginny entró en su respectivo hogar. Severus estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando ella entró nuevamente. La contempló.

- ¿Se ha ido ella?- dijo y Ginny asintió con cierto pesar- ¿Cómo está el bebé de Hermione?

Ginny se paró en seco y trató de analizar lo que había dicho. ¿Había dicho, "bebé de Hermione"? Ladeó la cabeza y Severus, insistió.

- ¿Cómo está el bebé de Hermione?

- Eh...Está saludable. Pero ella debe cuidarse si...¿recordó?

- ¿Recordé qué?- dijo, con una ceja arqueada- ¿No se llama ella, "Hermione"?

La desilución llegó tan pronto, la ilusión la sobrecogió. Con un suspiro de frustración, Ginny asintió en silencio y trató de serenarse. Ya lo recordaría, estaba segura de eso. Tenía que recordarla, ella era su esposa y no quería verla sufrir. Tenía que ayudarle de alguna forma. Así fuera mostrándole recuerdos de... ¡Eso era!

Se preguntó si podría hacer eso, de la misma mente de Hermione. Ella tenía algunos de su boda, pero quizá los de Hermione, eran más profundos. Con un suspiro lento, meditó el plan de acción. Podía hasta tomar los de Luna. Eso era perfecto. Severus miró su sonrisa y dudó de preguntarle, qué estaba pensando.

En la tarde, por más que insistió, Hermione se negaba a poner pie en esa casa. De todas formas, la pudo convencer. Le dijo que haría algunos obsequios para su bebé en camino. Hermione asintió y fue con ella. Se quedaron dentro de aquella casa y exhausta, Hermione se dejó caer en la primera cama que encontró.

Se quedó dormida y en todo ese trayecto, nunca se cruzó con Snape. Mientras dormía, el hombre, que también estaba dormido, caminó por aquella habitación. No entendía qué hacía dentro de esa casa, pero si era por su "protección", tenía que acatar las normas de Dumbledore. Estando a mitad de su camino, la vio. Estaba dormida y realmente se veía tan frágil, que no entendía como soportaba un bebé en su vientre.

Hermione se despertaba con mucho cansancio, pero al menos había logrado dormir un poco. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió de verle. Él permaneció en silencio, mientras ella se levantaba de aquella cama. Mientras lo hacía, soltó un quejido y se sostuvo el vientre. Severus la contempló en silencio.

- Ahh...- inspiró Hermione y Severus volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta que le había hecho antes.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- No, creo que...Me duele.

- Traeré a alguien que...

- ¡No! ¡Creo que no podré soportarlo!

Severus no dijo nada y recostó a Hermione en la cama, una vez más. La dejó allí y apartó las sábanas para mirar. Colocó dos de sus dedos, sobre su vientre y tanteó el lugar. Era obvio que no iba a verlo, pero al menos podría saber si había un movimiento fuerte de la criatura. Hermione siguió quejándose de dolor.

- ¡No quiero perderlo!- sollozó y Severus la miró con un suspiro suave. Ella se sostuvo el vientre, con fuerza.

- No lo perderá, solo debe esperar a que- caminó hacia la puerta y miró a Ginny que tenía la intención, de comenzar a subir- La joven necesita ayuda, puede perder al bebé- le dijo y Ginny le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué cosa...?

- ¡Necesita ayuda!- le dijo el hombre, exasperado. Ginny miró hacia Hermione y corrió hacia Harry, su esposo.

Al poco tiempo, había un medimago dentro de aquella habitación. Al terminar la revisión, Ginny se levantó del sofá como si la hubiesen pellizcado. El medimago miró a los presentes y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Ella está bien?- dijo y el medimago asintió ligeramente.

- Sí, pero está muy débil. Su embarazo no sobrevivirá. Sería un milagro que eso pase. Ha perdido mucho peso, está bajo mucha presión. Recomiendo que hagan algo para ayudarle. Algo que pueda curar sus males. O ambos van a sufrir.

Sus males eran, no tener a su esposo al lado.

- Haremos que esté cómoda- dijo Ginny y Luna asintió levemente. Severus las miró a ambas y ellas, suspiraron.

Hermione seguía dormida en cuanto fueron a verla. Harry insistía en que todo iba a estar bien, pero Ginny sabía que eso era falso. No hasta que Snape la recordara y su vida volviese a ser la misma.

Severus subió las escaleras y la contempló, ella se levantaba con mucho cuidado. Sentía mucho cansancio aún y desistió de levantarse. Caminó hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta, ella le miró y con un suspiro, permaneció sin mirarle.

- Escúcheme. No sé qué problema tiene usted conmigo, pero no me hará culpable de la muerte de su bebé.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Como si no fuera suficiente, el hecho de que seas el padre de el mismo


	10. Cambiar la idea

Hermione estaba recostada en la cama, mientras Severus la miraba con una atención imperturbable. Por qué todos insistían en que tenía que recordar algo que no sabía, pues no lo comprendía. Ni sabía qué tenía que ver Hermione, con su vida. Ladeó la cabeza y miró la hora. Llevaba largo rato durmiendo.

No hizo nada, solo se quedó allí, mirándola. Al cabo de un par de horas, ella despertó. Severus había decidido dar una vuelta y al regresar, ella abría sus ojos de nuevo.

Lo primero que hizo, fue mirarla. Ella también lo miró y trató de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba el vientre que comenzaba a sobresalir de la sábana.

Ella ya cumpliría meses de embarazo, según había mencionado su mejor amiga.

Hermione soltó una especie de quejido, de gemido de dolor y Severus la miró en silencio. Quizá necesitaba ayuda. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta y antes de levantarse, tuvo una especie de pensamiento.

_"Severus...Me duele"_

_"Tranquila...Todo va a estar bien"_

Recordaba la misma expresión, en el cuerpo de una mujer que no podía dilucidar quién era. Suspiró, mientras ella se llevaba una mano al vientre y lloraba en silencio.

Pronto, sintió otra mano sobre el vientre, que tanteó en búsqueda de alguna anomalía. Inspiró y se levantó. Ella tenía que comer, para reponer fuerzas y sobrellevar un embarazo.

- Traeré algo de comer para usted.

- Por favor...No...

- Aguarde. Tiene que alimentarse, si quiere llevar un embarazo sano y...

- No quiero tenerlo, si no puede tener a su padre- dijo ella, con determinación- ¿Qué clase de apoyo puedo...Darle?

Inspiró, sorprendido, mientras los decididos ojos de la mujer se posaban sobre los suyos. No podía hacer que cambiara de parecer, pero ella no podría asesinar a una pequeña criatura, por sus problemas maritales. Negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que su esposo entenderá.

- ¡No lo entenderá jamás, por que mi esposo me ha abandonado e insiste en no reconocerme! Yo lo amo, muero por él y no quisiera tener un hijo, que me recordará cuánto lo amo.

- No sabe lo que dice...

- ¡Sí sé lo que digo!

- ¡Es un niño inocente!

- ¿Y desde cuando, te ha importado eso?

- No sé de qué me habla señorita, pero...

- Te amo, Severus. Y sin ti, no tendré este bebé. No podría perdónarmelo. Permitírmelo.

- Sería una crueldad si acabara con el...

Severus la miró, sorprendido. Con un suspiro, miró su expresión, enjuagada en lágrimas. Debía encontrar una forma de revertir ese pesamiento. Era un bebé, no podía tener la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su madre. Negó con la cabeza y la miró con esa intensidad, que solía usar en contra de los que odiaba.

Eso la desgarró en el alma.

- Es usted, deprimente. Me da lástima.

Y eso también.

- Matar a un niño, solo por problemas con el amor. ¡Él o ella le necesitan! No sea cobarde y enfréntese. Enfrente eso que ha acometido- le criticó y Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Eso dolía. Eso se sentía tan terrible, como si cuchillas le atravesaran el corazón y los pulmones. No respiraba.

- No podrías...

- Es deprimente. Solo le diré eso. Cometa un asesinato. Por supuesto.


	11. Amargo

Despertó en un par de horas. A su lado, estaba Ginny. No era Snape. Desgraciadamente para ella, no era quién esperaba. Miró el alba, que cruzaba el cielo. Antes de hablar, notó que alguien estaba en la puerta. La miraba con atención.

Se le llenó el corazón, con ese sentimiento que le había quitado.

- ¿Despertó?- preguntó una voz ronca por la bebida. Ese era el sonido que siempre escuchaba. El sonido melodioso de su voz, aunque estuviera ronca con tantas bebidas y placeres culposos, producto de su trabajo.

Severus caminó hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba despierta y saludable. Si no la recordaba, ¿por qué insistía en verla? Se acomodó a su lado y Ginny, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Creía que si los dejaba solos, interactuando, la situación mejoraría. Negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba como Hermione intentaba pararse de la cama. Le obligó a quedarse allí.

¿Por qué?

- Ahora, va a explicarme por qué insiste en decir que yo soy su esposo.

- ¡Lo eres, Severus! Eres mi esposo. La persona que amo- imploró, pero su expresión nunca se ablandó- y sin ti.

Severus no dijo nada, pero el gesto en su rostro le dijo que no siguiera. Miró su expresión, abnegada en lágrimas de dolor. Entonces, sintió un peso en su garganta, que no podía alejar. Tragó con fuerza, pero seguía sintiéndose inquieto, ante la presencia femenina que se escurría como lágrimas. ¿Tenía que atarse para siempre, si eso evitaba que ella cometiera una locura?

- Si me quedo esta noche, a su lado. ¿Dejará de decir estupideces y cuidará de su hijo?

- No me tengas lástima- le recriminó y Severus se permitió sonreír con malicia.

- Me preocupa que mate a una criatura inocente, con sus locuras. A usted no le tendría lástima.

Nuevamente, palabras hirientes que pudo haberse ahorrado. Trabajosamente se sentó en la cama y simplemente, lo abofeteó. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Luego, cayó en cuenta lo que había hecho. Y sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera la miró, aunque estaba consciente de que su rostro ardía, su mejilla estaba sonrojada. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡Oh, perdóname! No sé qué...

- No voy a pelear con una mujer y mucho menos, una mujer embarazada.

- No quise golpearte. ¡Lo siento tanto, fue un impulso! Discúlpame.

- Me sobrepasé, lo entiendo- le dijo y la miró- Tiene que descansar o le irá mal. Regresaré luego a monitorearla.

- ¡Perdóname!- rogó ella, pero a él le dio la misma impresión. Ella estaba loca y enferma. Se haría daño y a su bebé también. Curioso que personas como ella, terminaran embarazadas.

Antes de irse, la miró mientras lloraba. No pudo evitarlo, pero sintió algunas cosas que no esperó experimentar en algún momento. Mantenía su cabeza con la vista fija en su vientre y lo acariciaba con mucho pesar, mientras lloraba.

_"Prométeme, que jamás te apartarás de mi lado. No importa lo que haya hecho"_

_"Te lo prometo, Severus. Si tú tampoco te apartas de mi lado, ante lo que yo haga y las consecuencias que traiga"_

Salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, escuchó su llanto, cuando se quebró al final. No supo si tenía paciencia para escuchar aquello, sin creer otras cosas. Sin creer que se le había pasado la mano.

- ¿Todo bien, profesor Snape?

- No. Ella necesita que la consuelen. ¿Podría hacerlo? Está llorando.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Ginny con un suspiro- ¡En un momento!


	12. Resignación

Hermione había dejado de llorar y trataba de llevar un embarazo tranquilo. Él estaba allí, la visitaba cada vez que podía. Aún así, eso no era suficiente. Eso no servía. Ella tenía que volver a su antigua vida o terminaría perdiendo más que a su hijo. Miró a un lado, mientras él estaba sentado junto a ella, en silencio. No decía nada ni hacía nada. Solo la miraba, mientras ella lo miraba a él. Su golpe en su mejilla, aún podía verse. Estaba por sanar. Había usado mucha fuerza.

Esperaba hacerlo reaccionar con eso, pero no funcionaba. Solo estaba allí, haciéndose cargo de algo que era su culpa, pero que no quería reconocer. Se sentía devastada e inútil. Idiota.

Quería perderse en un abismo y jamás regresar.

- Severus...

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora que estás "curado"... ¿qué harás?

Se acomodó en su silla y se preguntó por qué demonios, esa mujer quería saber algo así. La miró y parpadeó un par de veces. Esbozó una sonrisa sardónica y continuó pensando.

- Nada. Quizá me quede en casa. Quizá me enamore, no lo sé ni planifico pensarlo.

Eso le hirió de muchas formas que él no podría saber, de solo mirarla a los ojos. Inspiró y asintió, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon y él la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Tampoco puedo pensar en enamorarme? Pero despreocúpese, no tengo planes de enamorarme. No mucho.

Hermione meditó en silencio. ¿Qué esperaba? Que le rogara seguramente. Inspiró y trató de levantarse, pero ante su movimiento él no tuvo la mejor reacción. Negó con la cabeza y la obligó a regresar a la cama. Tocó su mano y ella, recordó lo que esa sensación le causaba. Cuánto la extrañaba.

- Debe quedarse allí. No quiero que se maree y pierda al bebé. Se golpee con algo. Será mejor que guarde reposo. Es muy peligroso dejarla levantarse de la cama. Quién sabe qué podría pasar si lo intenta. Lo mejor es que cuide de su salud y de su bebé.

Prefería oír sus palabras de cariño, que solo verlo allí sentado y sin hacer algo más que mirarla y hablarle de forma despreciable. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado e intentó mover todo su cuerpo hacia el mismo lugar. No quería verlo más. Severus no prestó atención y continuó mirándola. Ella quería dormir y despertar de nuevo en su vida.

- Hermione. ¿Cómo estás?- escuchó al otro lado. Era Ginny. El aroma al almuerzo, no llamó su atención y no se dio la vuelta. Solo podían ver su largo y enmarañado cabello.

- No sea grosera y responda- escuchó que Snape demandó y se llenó de fuerzas. De valor para responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a estar? ¿Cómo se iba a sentir?

- No le reclame, profesor Snape. Descuide... está bien si...

- Estoy bien, si lo quieres saber- se dio la vuelta con ligera fuerza- estoy bien puesto que al menos ya no eres la mitad de lo que eras, estando junto a mí. ¿Y sabes por qué me alegro? Por que ya no estamos casados. Porque ya no voy a llorar por ti y porque estoy harta de esperar a que un milagro ocurra. Pero eso no existe. Ni una varita traería un milagro a nuestras vidas.

Se quedó perplejo, escuchándola. Se había sentado en la cama y había tomado el plato del almuerzo. Suspiró y había comenzado a comer, mientras Ginny y él la miraban. Sorprendidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que sintiera los estragos de lo que había hecho. De los movimientos bruscos y las palabras. Se sostuvo el vientre con una expresión de dolor.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Me duele...

- No debiste esforzarte, pudiste hacerte mucho daño- dijo, mientras lentamente la dejaba caer en la cama. Asintió en silencio, mientras su esposo o lo que quedaba de él, la miraba.

Ya no había nada que buscar allí. Nada que buscarle a él.


	13. Un cambio

Hermione se había despertado de otro de esos sueños donde se sentía atrapada, donde no quería tener otra opción más que despertar y no volver a cerrar sus ojos. Al abrirlos, solo quiso lo contario en cuanto miró a Snape que estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado. La miró cuidadosamente, mientras ella solo quería golpearlo y jamás volver a mirar sus ojos. Jamás escuchar su voz, a no ser que se tratara de una caricia o de un mensaje de amor.

De resto, podía irse a donde quisiera. Ya no podía retenerlo y no tenía sentido que lo hiciera. Que lo consiguiera o no. Solo sería por rabia. Solo sería porque le tendría compasión. Lo demás no existía. Por lo que se casó.

El amor que se tenían ya no existía.

- Buenos días- dijo, cuando ella lo miró.

- Buenos días, Severus- le contestó. Ya no le extrañaba a ella decir su nombre ni a él, escucharlo. Se quedó en silencio, mientras él se ponía en pie y hacía lo mismo que todos los días. Pero sin la sensación de cariño.

Medir su temperatura, acomodar la cama por ella y acompañarla en todas sus necesidades. Era como tener a un elfo, pero un robot. Algo sin sentidos que se encargaba de hacerle la vida más miserable e inútil. De resto... podía solo mirar a sus ojos y sentir que no había nada allí. Nada por lo que luchar.

Nada más agradecerle la poca ayuda que le estaba prestando. Al final lo hacía para que ella no amenazara con el bebé, que aunque era suyo, él no reconocía.

Lo demás no le improtaba. Eso era, un hombre sin sentimientos. La sombra de su esposo y lo que una vez fue. Esos ojos negros, jamás le habían mirado con tanto vacío y odio. Triste final para un amor que prometía ser fructífero.

- ¿Durmió bien?

- Sí, mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

- Me alegro.

* * *

Lo edito. Salgo de viaje mañana y tengo que irme. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.


End file.
